I saved your life
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: "I hate you! I wished you were dead!" Kate snarled in Humprey's face. Kate and Humphrey are arguing again, but it leads to a nasty turn out. In the bushes, crouched a hunter, gun pointed at Kate. One-shot.


"Just leave me alone!" Kate shouted stomping away from Humphrey. This was the second time they had argued that night. "No! I won't leave you alone until you tell me why you're upset with me!" Humphrey shouted back. Kate let out an angry and frustrated sigh. She turned and faced him. "You don't know!" she asked angrily. "NO, I don't." he answered. Kate growled. "You should know why because I'm not telling you!"

Humphrey was really mad. He didn't even know why she was mad at him. They were just enjoying a nice evening together when she just blew up and got mad. "Well, I don't know why your mad! I didn't do anything!" He shouted. She turned and glared at him. "You didn't do anything? Oh my gosh! Yes you did!" she shouted back. "NO I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" she growled. "NO I DIDN'T!" "YES YOU DID!" Kate let out an angry sigh. "Fine, if you don't know, then we are over!" she yelled at him, her fur bristling. Humphrey's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he asked, almost in a whisper. "You heard me. We are through! I can't believe I gave up marrying a hansom, strong and amazing alpha for you!" she shouted not noticing the hurt in his eyes. "What?" he asked again. "I should have rubbed noses with Garth when I had the chance. But instead, I gave it all up for a stupid coyote." she yelled gesturing to Humphrey. Humphrey bowed his head. "But I love you." he said in almost a whisper. Kate just glared at him.

"Who cares? I certainly don't. And I certainly don't love you!" she snarled in his face. Humphrey just starred at her, hurt clearly written all over his face. "But you said.." "I don't care what I said! It was all a lie. I would never want to be with you!" Humphrey sat down, head bowed. He couldn't believe what Kate was saying. All those times they've had together.

Kate turned around and started to walk off back to the pack. "Kate wait, I love you." he whispered, fighting back the tears. She whipped back around to face him. "I don't care! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" she snarled in his face.

Humphrey backed away in shock and hurt. "Is that what you want?" he asked. She smirked. "It would make me very happy. I don't ever want to see you again." And with that, she turned her back and started to stalk off into the night.

Little did the two arguing wolves know, in the bushes, crouched a hunter, heavily camouflaged, gun pointing at Kate. The hunter quietly pulled out a bullet and loaded his gun and pointed it at the retreating Kate.

Humphrey watched heart broken as Kate turned and started to walk away from him. He heard a clicking sound and caught a whiff of a strange scent. He quickly reconized the scent as a human. He looked over and saw movement in the bushes. He gasped as he saw, through the bushes was the tip of a gun pointing directly at Kate. By the scent of a human, and the gun, he knew it must be a hunter. He knew he had to act fast.

The hunter rested his finger over the trigger of the gun, ready to pull it. Humphrey was panicking. He knew he could only do one thing. Just as the hunter pulled the trigger and the gun was fired at Kate, Humprey through himself at her, sheilding her from the bullet. "Kate!" he shouted as he through himself at her. Humphrey was just in time. Once he was at her, he felt a burning pain in his left side as the bullet hit him.

The echo of a gun shot echoed across Jasper Park, causing animals to raise their heads in fear and confusion. "What was that?" Winston asked his mate, Eve. She looked up from where they were sharing a piece of caribou. "I don't know. I think it was a gun shot. I hope nobody is hurt." Winston nodded in agreement and went back to eating with his wife.

Kate and Humphrey landed on the ground with a loud thud. When Humphrey had thrown himself at her, his weight on her, made her fall with him on top of her. "Humphrey get off of me!" she shouted angrily, oblivious to the gun shot. When he did not get off of her, she used her strength and pushed him off of her. "Why did you do that!" she growled at him. When he did not answer she was really mad.

Before she could say anything else, she smelt the smell of blood. She looked down, curious of where it was coming from. She gasped in horror as she saw a bullet hole in Humphrey's left side bleeding heavily. "Humphrey?" she asked nudging him. When he did not answer, a tear leaked from her eye. She heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around and caught sight of the hunter's retreating form. She growled furiously. The hunter had just wanted to kill for fun. She turned to Humphrey now realizing what had happened. The hunter was aiming for her, but Humphrey saved her life by throwing himself in front of the bullet.

She nudged Humphrey wanting him to get up. She never meant those things she said to him. She was just mad. She now regretted telling him she didn't love him and wished he was dead. She didn't even remember what they were arguing about. Those words she said to him could never be taken back. He had just given up his life for hers and the last words she said to him was that she would be happy if he was dead.

It was night and the moon shone brightly over the small clearing they were in. Kate looked down at Humphrey, tearing pouring down her cheeks. She nudged him again willing him to get up. She cried knowing it was no use. She laid down beside him and buried her head into his fur. "I love you." she choked through tears.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and saw Hutch's patrol coming into the clearing. Hutch gasped in absolute terror when he saw Humphrey laying beside Kate, blood mating his fur where the bullet had peirced him. Kate knew Hutch must be shocked because Humphrey was his little brother. "Humphrey?" he asked walking over towards the two. "What happened?" he asked Kate, looking at his little brother. Kate looked at Hutch, tears spilling from her eyes.

"There was a hunter and I didn't see him. He had the gun pointed at me, but Humphrey threw himself at me, taking the bullet." she choked through tears. Hutch himself started crying. The rest of the patrol was shocked. All of a sudden, a groaning could be heard. Kate looked down shocked finding the groaning coming from Humphrey. His eyes opened half way before he cried out in pain. Kate licked his cheek trying to sooth the pain. "K..Kat..Kate?" he asked. "Shh. I'm here." Kate soothed. "A...Arrre you ...hurt?" he asked, his voice full of pain. "Yes. I'm so sorry Humphrey! I didn't mean the things I said! I was just mad over nothing. I would never want you dead. I truly do love you Humphrey." Kate choked as she broke down into more tears. "Tis...oookay. Dddon't cry." Humphrey comforted her.

Hutch looked down at his littled brother. "Please don't leave me little brother." he pleaded. Humphrey smiled, though his face full of pain. Tears were streaming down Humphrey's face from all the pain. "Don't cry,...Bro. Just...pro..promise ….tto ttaake ccaaare of Kate..wwhen I'm ggone." Hutch was crying, but he nodded. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to her." he promised. "I love you...bbro." Humphrey choked out. "I love you too." Hutch said back through tears.

Kate looked down at Humphrey. "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." she pleaded. Humphrey smiled and closed his eyes. "I will always be with you." he told her. Kate cried heavier. "I love you." she choked out. Humphrey opened his eyes. "I love you too." and with that, Humphrey closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
